Generally, an AVM system is a technology for providing a view of a vehicle on a navigation screen using several cameras—four cameras, for example—as if the vehicle is being photographed from above. For instance, a camera may be mounted at a front and a rear of a vehicle, as well as left and right side mirrors, respectively. Notably, the AVM system is useful for revising positions of the front, rear, left, and right screens of the vehicle. However, the related art has a problem in that an operator needs to manually revise the AVM system in order to avoid errors at the time of operation and avoid operation efficiency degradation.